


Sometimes, History needs a push

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy- original flavor, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe Soul Marks, Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, First Words Soulmarks, Gen, Platonic Soulmates, That is not even written, Time Travel, haha - Freeform, let's world build with AU's before we even write the story, multiple soulmarks implied, soulmarks not soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sometimes the connection just doesn't happen, until the second time you meet, for the first time again. Oftentimes, first words are thoughtless.





	Sometimes, History needs a push

**Author's Note:**

> From the crossover between the world of Naruto, and an OC from a world set final fantasy style (after an apocalypse, and in recovery), comes the soul mark AU short. I don't even know if I will write this in full, but to summarize, the war ended in the zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Itachi (who resisted assimilation) and Mel ( a mage pulled in from another world) combined runic and sealing to achieve time travel, and work to prevent the world ending in zombies again.

**Holy**

Itachi didn't have a lot of soul marks, unlike some people he knew, but there had always been one that he never knew what to make of.

It was a lot of strange squiggle marks on his wrist. Often he just covered them up, but sometimes he would uncover them and look at them.

_"What did they mean?"_ He would wonder. _"Do they even mean anything at all?"_ He never met the writer of the words in his lifetime.In fact, he had first met her when he was a resurrected zombie, after many mistakes made.

It didn't really hit him, that they were her words, until they had gone back in time together, met again, and he realized that the scribbles on his wrist were different.

* * *

 

One thing that Mel could never quite understand, was why Itachi had words written in Mysidian on his wrists.Particularly as he'd had them before they had become friends.

Was it some weird zombie thing? But she hadn't seen any on other zombies, though they all had words of some sort. It was really weird.

She should check to see if it was a rune of some sort. Inexplicably, it said " **Put me down you bastard!"** In her writing. What the fuck? She wasn't the type of person to carve words into people's arms! And he wouldn't use his sharingan to do something that frivolous.

This was going to bug her forever. She just knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> Mel, is kind of skeptical on the whole soul-marks thing. Itachi just never bothers to convince her, particularly when he does not agree with a lot of the theories about them. First words- soul mark, platonic, but people who will be important to you. 
> 
> Oh yah, the title is a quote from Vladimir Lenin
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
